Cleo Gets Fat, Deuce Loses his Hair
by Scatterbrain911
Summary: Like it says on top. This is a fluff piece on grown up Cleo and Deuce. No one stays ideally beautiful after high school and Monster University. (neither go but I have to make a reference somewhere) All Characters belong to Mattel.
1. Cream

"Get that away from me." Cleo said, glaring at the s'mores and sriracha cake.

Deuce learned not to be hurt when Cleo was in her 'royalty' mood. "You love my baking."

"Twenty pounds ago!" Cleo said, poking at the soft muffin top he'd given her. "This is your fault and I am swearing off your cooking for the rest of eternity!"

Deuce laughed sarcastically, "Babe, you are not going to starve yourself on lemon-water or eating out- not even for a week!"

"I don't plan to, I hired a new home chef." The mummy informed her husband. The gorgon dropped the plate.

Two young dragons walked into the room. They saw the two older monsters having a staring but that was nothing new to them.

"Dad, why is there broken plate on the floor?" Raziya DeNile-Gorgon asked Deuce.

Her sister Melpomene 'Meme' rolled her eyes, "Hello, there's this new thing called gravity."

"Little ones, Daddy and I are having a grown-up conversation so I ask you please go in your play room. Meme, I expect to hear improvement on your violin today." Cleo said to her children.

Meme snorted some smoke out of he nose as she slowly stomped to the playroom. Her sister followed her, planning to redress her dolls before she gave them away to make room for new ones. Cleo snapped for a servant to clean up Deuce's reaction.

"You are not feeding my kids food from another chef." Deuce said to his wife. His snakes were combed over his head still hissed sharply.

"Fine I won't, our babies are in perfect health. Their scales are shiny and their softness is precious. This-" Cleo said pinching her waist line, "-is not precious. You feed them differently!"

"I made what you what you asked for," The gorgon said. He walked up and stroked his wife's hip, "and I liked watching you eat it all."

The mummy's hand was laced with rings, they slightly scratched Deuce's hand when she brushed him away, "Try to get stone-hard to me exercising cause when I come home cause it's all I'll be doing until I'm my ideal weight."

"Cleo, I'd do you in an acid rain in an alley so I don't-"

Cleo held up a hand to shut him up. "Keep your sweet nothings silent until this Ghoul Queen fits into her fearleading outfit again."

Six weeks later Cleo arrived home from a work trip abroad. The stars were weak that school night. The mummy walked into her bedroom, it was empty. She walked to her daughters' shared room; they each had their own but liked staying close. Cleo couldn't relate to loving a sister-relationship personally but considered it was a friendship she could compare it with her closest friends.

The ghouls were asleep in their respective bedroom. _Good little princesses,_ Cleo thought as she watched them sleep. It was past the witching hour and Cleo knew Deuce wouldn't still be at the restaurant. She went out to their balcony pool. He was leaning back in a chair watching a video on his iCoffin DX.

Cleo looked over his shoulder to watch video!Meme wave down from a very high tree.

"Ra damn me if that isn't your child." Cleo said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"When she came down she raised her nose and said, 'psh, wasn't that hard.'" Deuce imitated her hand pushing back long hair and looking so smug.

"They were meant to be ours." Cleo said as if stating the most profound secret of the sphinx.

"No secret there." Deuce said as he rubbed his wife's back.

Cleo lifted his hand off her love handles but held on to him. "Not yet, there is still a lot of work to be done down there."

Deuce sighed. "I don't get how the hottest woman in history could have such a hang up about a little fluff."

Her daughters were sleeping so Cleo held in a scream. "It is not 'a little fluff'! You have to say those things because you're my husband but that doesn't mean-"

"What does a little extra curve really mean Cleo? Really?"

"This is not how I see myself, this is not how I want to be seen. I run at the top of industry and am a fashion icon, I'm the face a million monsters worship! They need a strong, fit leader to blaze like the sun, not a blob the rest of the universe is caught in the orbit of. " Cleo explained, and she was relieved it didn't sound silly outloud.

The gorgon wanted to say something to convince her she was wrong to consider everyone else's opinions. Actually that wasn't the problem. He knew Cleo focused most on her own opinion so this was her speaking from her insecurity crown. He didn't outgrow strategy board games and she didn't outgrow the idea she needed the body of a twenty-one year old.

Deuce pulled her closer, dragging her heels on the stone a bit. Cleo rolled her eyes as he kissed the space between her stomach and vagina.

"You do you, babe, but you're my Queen everyday." His long snakes went against her dress, nibbling under her breasts.

"I'm really not in the mood," Cleo said, feeling blood begin to race.

Deuce's mouth gnawed at the dress, gently delighting the skin and nerves.

The mummy wasn't going to give in; she stood there enjoying the affection without giving any back. "You can try all night and it'll only be you loving me."

Cleo was aggravated when his hands grabbed her overly ample bottom. Her embarrassment heated and turned to warmth when his thumbs cradled her extra inches. _I would've never married him if he had hang ups about my weight_ , Cleo thought. _Looking back a lot of fun mornings were breakfasts in bed, I remember that one time he brought saucers of creams and my fav Dutriez jam, it was a sunny day and it was so hot when we… wait a second!_

"You _like_ feeding me." Cleo said as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

 _Doy_. "Yeah, I like feeding all monsters. It's fun. With you it's very fun."

 _You only need to eat once a week, damn reptile genes. I know you swallow food during dinner parties but that's good manners. Ironic you love food anyway. So unfair you're all muscle decades after high school,_ Cleo thought with annoyance.

Cleo pushed back his head to look at his face, "Is it a kink for you to see me eat a lot?"

Deuce smiled guiltily, "Sometimes. You like watching me bench press, it's like that."

"Oh my Ra, you want me to be fat!" Cleo accused.

Deuce jumbled his words then decided to say, "Please don't kill me."

Cleo stared at him with lava in her eyes. Deuce felt it could melt his sunglasses.

"You are stone cold," Deuce said, two hours later, with his wife's plump body pressing on top of him.

Her linen bandages were stressing against her rolls of flesh. Cleo had her hands curled around Deuce's wrists on their pillows. The snakes were squeezing between their sticky bodies, twisting under Cleo's cleavage as if digging into to the center of her heart.

"I feel like the pyramid of Giza who's crushing you." Cleo said, smiling widely as her head rested under her husband's chin.

"Crush me again before the ghouls wake up?" Deuce panted. He like how there was almost too much of Cleo to grab, it was a new unlife goal to feel and bite every dimple.

"How long would it take you to make your double-chocolate-chip bread pudding with scary-berry sauce?" Cleo asked as her fingers slowly traced her husband's deltoids and biceps.

"Fire Chef What's-his-name and I'll start now. Or when the blood goes back to my head." Deuce said, though he was still thirsty for his wife's sweet nectar.

Cleo kissed his pectoral muscle and jumped onto the floor. Deuce was wearing his special contacts and felt slightly hard as she bounced all over.

"I will when you promise you that after every fattening meal you make me you will burn off the calories yourself. No matter when or where we are." Cleo demanded, her finger tip running up from his circumcision to his eight pack.

"I promise." Deuce said, he grabbed his chuckling Cleo by her sizable waist and pulled her back into bed. Cleo loosened a bandage on her arm and kept it in two hand behind Deuce's head as he gnawed on her breasts. Behind Cleo's back the gorgon's arm made a fist and punched the air in victory.

%~&~~&~ %~&~ $%&*~ &%$~& $%&*~ &%$ %~&~ $%&*~ & $~& $%&*~ &%$~&

 **Author's note, this is a future setting of after college when they're both adults with jobs and kids. Yes they adopted. Whether because Cleo is trans or a female Mummy can't reproduce after 6,000 years is up to you reader. Either way, I think they'd like having dragon kids; they remind Cleo of her friend Jinafire and Deuce is open to liking anyone cute yet fiery.**


	2. Wig

Cleo DeNile was the CEQ (Corporate Executive Queen) of the Ptolemy Empire. Cleo had interned there after college and before they knew it Madame Ptolemy retired and appointed Cleo as her replacement. Cleo doubled their influence, profit margins and expanded all areas she touched.

In New Goreleans there was a restaurant called the Count's Palace. The fine establishment had been there for three centuries. Cleo DeNile liked the scene, bought it from the owner, and flew her ghoulfriends down for lunch.

Clawdeen Wolf-DeMew had become a name brand in Scaris, France. She dressed mainly for adults but of all sizes and genders. She was presently trying to decide on going into the children's market. Clawdeen had personal creations for the pups in her family but those were home made, she wasn't sure if she wanted any little kid to look like her pack.

Lagoona Blue was an environmental lawyer but taking time off for three sons. They were Lagoona's world-pool. She had also separated from her husband Gil and working on sharing custody.

Abbey Burns had settled into the quiet life of a florist. Her friends were surprised since she was allergic to pollen but she and her husband Heath swore they loved working with flowers.

"Please, if Toralei could become Headmistress of Monster High and not destroy it then you certainly could look into coaching there. Just for fun for starters, Abbey." Clawdeen said as they sat in Count's Palace.

"Pass. We are busy with floral arrangements. Weddings, funerals, parties. That stuff." Abbey said, the yeti swallowed her snapping-turtle soup.

"No, Abbey, I can't believe you. What are you really doing?" Clawdeen pressed.

Abbey placed her empty bowl on the table. "Fine, my real work is espionage. I am spy, as is Heath."

Clawdeen, Lagoona and Cleo started at Abbey's flat expression.

"Joke." Abbey smirked.

The sea-creature and mummy laughed but the werewolf puckered her lips and wondered if it were the truth. Which was the truth?

"Anyway, I have pictures of the boys at practice!" Lagoona said pulling out her iCoffin 31. The image hovered in a hologram of three low-sodium boys (ages eleven, eight and six) were in tights at ballerina practice.

Her friends went 'awwww' and Cleo brought out her own iCoffin 33.

"So cute. Are those Venus' girls in the back?" Cleo asked, she knew they were because they were in her daughter's classes.

"Oh yeah, the boys are their backup dancers. Those little cyborgs are graceful! Remind me of Robecca so much!" Lagoona said shifting through the pictures.

"Uh-huh. Right, they're in Meme's class. They just about beat my Meme in Honor-Heads-Roll." Cleo said smiling whiling tapping her fingernails.

Melpomene 'Meme' and Raziya DeNile-Gorgon were dragon ghouls Cleo and Deuce adopted. They were looking for unhatched eggs but they met the two sisters in the foster care and brought them home. They barely remembered life before their Dad and Mummy and were looking forward going to the famous Monster High one day.

The two young ghouls were doing homework at their home in New Salem, Massachusetts. They were content and waiting for dinner. Their dad slept during the day and worked at night because his restaurant has most guests at midnight. He was the sous chef there but before leaving them with their Nanny Clover Beild. Their gender identify was androgynous and they were a funny and loving caretaker.

In the shower Deuce Gorgon wore goggles. He was applying lotion to his head and groaning when he felt the empty spaces on his scalp. Deuce wasn't ill; he stayed active and was very fit, but still saw snakes slither at the drain of his shower. Watching his hair leave him Deuce groaned.

At dinner his daughters didn't care that he was wearing a jersey with the hood up. They told him what they did at school and he listened. In between their stories and chewing Deuce was relieved that his wife was out of town the next two days. He wanted her with the kids but he needed to do things without her knowing.

At Dr. Frankie Stein's free clinic Deuce popped in to ask his friend for a favor.

"Implant snakes into your skull?" Dr. Stein repeated to her long-time friend.

Deuce was worried she how loud she said that but acted calm, "There's open space in there, drill away."

"Deuce,"

"I know you're a nonprofit saint of a doctor, respect, but I will pay you for the job." The gorgon encouraged.

"Deuce, are you sure you need that? It's all cosmetic and really close to your brain." Frankie warned, the surgeon in her was curious how the snakes were attached in the first place but the friend in her didn't want to unnecessarily crack open a skull.

"I trust you with my brain, Dr. Frankie. I trust you'll do a hell of a job and I trust that you won't tell anyone about this." Deuce said, trying to smile coolly instead of sloppy begging.

Frankie sucked the air between in her teeth, "Cleo doesn't know about this."

"Don't be scared. I scared enough for the both of us." Deuce said, running a hand over his receding hairline.

The restaurant could survive a night without the sous chef. At home on the first floor Deuce listened to surround-shake-the-ground-sound music. He lay on a couch and felt the vibrations, he also felt one of his remaining snakes grab the glass cup before it fell on the carpet. The green dudes needed air after hiding under the hoodie all day. The song was loud Deuce heard Cleo's voice rising as she walked down the hall.

Cleo was on her Blu-Fang yelling at a colleague. She heard her husband's favorite band and walked into the room. Seeing her husband wearing nothing but sunglasses and a scarf over his head made was a nice 'Home Welcoming'.

"Hey Babe, you're home early." Deuce said, leaning his head on his bent arm and tapping his fingers on his chiseled waist.

The corners of her cheeks were sharp when she smiled and her eyes were artic and smoldering at the same time. "What are you hiding?"

Faster than he could say 'what', Cleo said, "You're wearing your dull-party smile, you didn't stack your clothes because you just jumped out of them, you're sweating but not flushed so tell me what you're hiding. Are the ghouls alright?"

"They're fine. They're at the math tutor's." He assured her.

"Was there another fire in the kitchen?" Cleo asked, hands on her hips.

"Hey, we are nine days good." Deuce said, though he worried him not being there risked a fire hazard.

Cleo waited thirty seconds then said, "Tell me. Please."

The gorgon sighed. "I need you to know I really love you, like a lot-"

"Oh my Ra." Cleo groaned and sat on the couch across from him.

"Cleo, I'm fixing it, I'm still the dude you fell in love with twenty years ago and I'll be that dude for the rest of our unlives." Deuce said, on his knees and holding Cleo's fang-wedding-ring. "Even if I'm…getting….old."

"Oh, sweetie, is that what this is about?" Cleo said, she wanted to laugh but his face was sad, so she went nice, "Deucy, you've made me wait for you to get old for a long time. Having a slightly younger- okay, six-thousand-years younger husband makes me happy in every way but over time I've become...refined and you're still…you."

Deuce nodded, she wasn't being exact but he knew precisely what she was talking about.

"You'll always be mine and I'll always be yours, but we need to sacrifice a little to make it to eternity." Cleo said, her forehead leaned on his.

The gorgon leaned into kiss his mummy wife but met with her finger.

"Now tell me or I'll scream." Cleo said sweetly.

Deuce groaned and removed the scarf from his head. There was a bald patch right in the middle of his four snakes left. Cleo shut her eyes and waved her hand as if fanning a campfire.

"Cover it, cover it, cover it!"

Deuce did so. He let Cleo push him back so she could stand up.

"Dear Ra, that is nasty."

"I know!"

"I'll take care of this-"

"I talked to Frankie-"

Cleo gagged a laugh, "She tried to talk you out of it and find the warm fuzzy place in your heart right? Even so we need don't need plug-ins we need to regrow your real hair! I'm calling Ghoulia, she can help…that…"

"So I'm not crazy. It is that bad."

"Deuce, you mean the earth and afterlife to me but I am not sleeping with a Q-ball." Cleo said with demand.

The gorgon took the phone out of her hand and put his hand around her soft waist.

"I'm going prove that's not true." Deuce said, his last few snakes swiping at her dangling earrings.

"I need a lot a convincing." Cleo challenged.


End file.
